vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stocking Anarchy
|-|Stocking= |-|Angel Form= Summary Stocking Anarchy is one of two lead protagonists in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters and her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. She is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though she can be rude if provoked. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food but doesn't seem to gain weight, although she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever someone calls her fat. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, instead claiming she has very special standards in men and would rather be with someone she loves. She tends to string men along and would never cheat on someone she truly loves, and she also seems to judge people by what's on the inside rather then out. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A, Higher with her Super Weapon, Higher with the Ultimate Weapon Name: Stocking Anarchy Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Late teens Classification: Angel/Demon, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 8 on [[Judgement (Panty & Stocking)|Judgement]), Cloth Manipulation (Able to turn any pair of socks into swords), Holy Manipulation (Due to being the garments of the Holy Virgin cleansed of worldly impurities, Stocking's stockings should have the same properties as Panty's panties in an untransformed state, which can leave lasting burns on demons), Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly High-Mid High-Mid is likely not combat applicable), Weapon Mastery (Expert swordswoman), Shockwave Creation (Can make shockwaves with her swords), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Vehicular Mastery, Toon Force (Low level, able to do things like physically interact with speech bubbles), Invisibility (Able to turn invisible), Supernatural Luck, Transformation (Can transform into her Angel form at will to boost her stats), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Shrugged off electricity 5x the lethal amount necessary to kill a person and described the experience as enjoyable) | All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Power Nullification (Can negate any damage and negative effects given to her physical appearance by transforming into her angel form up to and including being transmuted into a machine), Flight, Energy Projection (With her Super Weapon and the Ultimate Weapon) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Cut Panty to pieces, traded blows with Kneesocks Daemon) | At least Large Planet level (Far stronger than her base form, Could make huge gashes in The Other Gods), Higher with her Super Weapon (Far stronger than her normal Stripes I and II), Higher with the Ultimate Weapon (Far more powerful than her Super Weapon, Corset feared that it would instantly kill both him and the Other Gods if it hit him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ran across numerous countries and eventually into outer space) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Considerably swifter than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift the Ultimate Weapon) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Was undamaged by this) | At least Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with sword shockwaves, Several kilometers with her Super Weapon, At least several kilometers with the Ultimate Weapon Standard Equipment: Stripes I & II, Heaven's Express Black Card, Honekoneko (A fire-breathing plush cat) Intelligence: High (Capable of deceiving the main characters for most of the series till the last episode, Panty stated that Stocking is the smarter of the two. Stocking is also a highly skilled swordsman, able to redirect a dozen or so of Scanty's bullets in such a way that the bullets disarmed both Daemon sisters, who were dual wielding at the time.) Weaknesses: She is addicted to sweets, Her weapons can not kill non-spiritual related beings (Although this can be open to equalization) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stripes.jpg|Stripes Stocking_Super_Weapon.jpg|Super Weapon ultimate weapon.jpg|Ultimate Weapon *'Stripes I & II:' Stocking has the ability to transform her stockings into Stripes I & II, a pair of spiritual katanas which are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons, and ghosts. Stripes I & II can be attached at the base of the hilt, to attack in a similar way to how a helicopter's blades work. Like any other sword, Stripes I & II must be sharpened and can break if not properly cared for. Stocking is also unable to transform her stockings if they are stretched. *'Super Weapon:' An enhanced weapon used against Santa Claws, Panty's Super Weapon manifests in the form of a massive, two-handed greatsword. This weapon is powerful enough to destroy most of Daten City with just the backlash of its attack. *'The Ultimate Weapon:' The Ultimate Weapon is Panty's and Stocking's most powerful weapon, formed by combining a vast quantity of both panties and stockings into a massive cannon. Its power is so great that it must first be authorized by Judgement first before being used, and Corset was terrified of what would happen if he were hit by it. Key: Base | Angel Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shockwave Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 5